Breathless
by K-Lie
Summary: A short, songfic filled with fluff. Satine serenades Christian one lovely morning outside his garret.


Author's Note --- I don't own anything! I'm not Baz Luhrman! He owns Moulin Rouge and all the characters. Michelle Branch owns the song, "You set me free." This story takes place after opening night; Satine didn't die, obviously. Just a fluffy little song fic piece. Enjoy.  
  
Breathless  
  
'Beautiful. Just beautiful,' Satine thought as she traced her lover's jaw line with her index finger. It was fairly early in the morning, around seven or so, and the early morning sunlight was streaming through Christian's garret window, bathing the couple in the soft light.  
  
Christian grunts in his sleep, shifting his position slightly, before falling silent once more. Satine smiles, shaking her head. "I love you, my penniless poet. My wonderful Christian. I love you, more than you could ever know."  
  
Being as quiet as possible, she slips out of the bed, quickly covering herself with her silk kimono. She pauses as she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. 'I look so… different.' Same fiery red hair. Make-up- less, yes, but still the same face. She brushes a lock of hair behind her ear, and smiles at herself. Her eyes twinkle in the mirrors reflection. There's no mistaking the pure happiness, pure love held in those orbs. She turns away from the mirror, moving over towards the window to sit.  
  
Montmartre at this hour was dead silent. Only the occasional buggy passed by; It was nothing like it was at night. After daylight, the village of Montmartre was full of people, of life and energy. And yet, during the day was the time to work off the hangovers and try to convince your spouse that you didn't visit the Moulin Rouge the night before.  
  
Satine pressed her back against the wall, sighing. Montmartre was just as everyone said; A village of sin. It consisted of make believe, of fiction, of wild dreams. Not reality.  
  
But she's escaping. She's finally flying away. She's leaving, with the love of her life. She looks down to gaze at the beautiful engagement ring Christian had given her after Spectacular Spectacular. Her life was finally coming together.  
  
"Thinking?" Satine jumps, startled out of her thoughts. "Oh, yeah…"  
  
Christian appears next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sorry to startle you. What are you doing up so early, anyway? Normally you can sleep 'till noon."  
  
She giggles as he starts kissing her neck, and she squirms in his arms. "Yeah, I dunno. But it's such a beautiful morning, who could sleep through it, hmm? Who'd want to?"  
  
Christian smiles, pulling her into a deep kiss. Satine melts right then and there in his arms, as the electrifying kiss causes shudders down her spine.  
  
As they finally pull away, more because of the lack of air than anything, Christian cups her face in his hand, his thumb sliding down her creamy white cheek. "I love you, Satine. I love you so much. What did I do to deserve you, huh?"  
  
Satine smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "You complete me." She licks her lips, before leaning over to sing softly in his ear.  
  
"Can't you see?  
  
There's a feeling that's come over me.  
  
Close my eyes,  
  
You're the only one that leaves me  
  
Completely breathless."  
  
Satine's silky smooth voice shifts into a gradual crescendo, strengthening as she gets more and more into her performance.  
  
"No need to wonder why,  
  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny.  
  
'Cause I wanted to fly,  
  
So you gave me your wings.  
  
And time held its breath so I could see,  
  
Yeah,  
  
And you set me free."  
  
Satine smiles, taking Christian's hand and leading him outside. Standing behind the L'amour sign, she looks out over the streets of Montmartre, continuing her song.  
  
"There's a will,  
  
There's a way.  
  
Sometimes words, just can't explain.  
  
This is real,  
  
I'm afraid.  
  
I guess this time there's just no hiding,  
  
Fighting.  
  
You make me restless.  
  
You're in my heart  
  
The only light that shines  
  
There in the dark."  
  
Satine once more wraps herself into the warmth of Christian's embrace, swaying side to side with the rhythm of her song as she serenades her lover. Christian never takes his eyes off his beloved, and the couple ignore the sudden shout of "People are tryin' to sleep, here!" that came from somewhere below.  
  
"'Cause I wanted to fly,  
  
So you gave me your wings.  
  
And time held its breath so I could see,  
  
Yeah.  
  
And you set me free.  
  
When I was alone  
  
You came around.  
  
When I was down  
  
You pulled me through.  
  
And there's nothing that  
  
I wouldn't do for you."  
  
This time Christian joined in, his deep voice harmonizing beautifully with Satine's.  
  
"'Cause I wanted to fly,  
  
So you gave me your wings.  
  
And time held its breath so I could see,  
  
Yeah.  
  
And you set me free."  
  
Both fall silent as they move together for a soft, loving kiss.  
  
"And you set me free," Satine whispers into Christian's mouth, both getting lost in one another. Neither notice the group of people standing on the street, nor those with their heads poking out of their windows, all applauding the couples song.  
  
From up above, Toulouse sits out on his balcony as well, a bottle of absinthe in one hand.  
  
Softly, he sings, "How wonderful life is… now you're in the world…"  
  
The End.  
  
Hope you liked it. 


End file.
